Sugarcane
by noelswonderland
Summary: The taste of the chocolate he gave her is especially bittersweet, but it carries with it more meaning than words could ever convey. And with it starts a new and unusual friendship. Murasakibara x OC
1. One

**Author's Note:** So according to the answers I could find on Murasakibara, he likes tall girls and (as an alternate job other than basketball) wants to be a pastry chef. With these prompts, this story was born. I apologize in advance if at any point he verges OOC. I figure the lack of his presence in the manga (as in his appearances are considerably scarce other than his match with Seiren) gives me a bit of wiggle room for interpretation. At any rate, OC x Murasakibara stories are in short supply so I thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**One**

Her cheek stings as she presses her fingers against the swollen area. "Really," she mumbles under her breath, "Isn't it usually the cheating boyfriend that gets slapped? This situation is all wrong." Although she cannot contest being fully deserving of the slap she has just received. Perhaps this is the price of infidelity – even if she is wrongly accused. She lets out a self-deprecating chuckle as she turns to leave.

Although the street is bustling full of people, it is in front of a convenience store that this sudden event has transpired. And by some stroke of terrible luck, the moment she pivots on her heel to distance herself from this whole horrible memory, she comes face to face with one of the last people she wants to be caught by.

"M-Murasakibara?" The freakishly tall basketball player is easily recognizable if not because of his height then at least by the odd lavendar color of his hair. However, the first question on her mind is – why? But the moment her gaze wanders to the sacks in his arms, she realizes that he must live around here.

While she frets about how much he might have seen, he stuffs another chip into his mouth. "Who are you?" he responds back belatedly once he has swallowed.

Her eye twitches in annoyance. Here she is worried that he might start rumors around Yosen about what just transpired and he seems completely unaware of who she even is. Although she certainly does not occupy quite as much popularity as the members of their renowned sports team, surely he should at least be able to know who she is on the basis that she is one of the tallest girls in school. A trait that the two of them, oddly, share in common.

At any rate, she is not willing to suffer the embarrassment of being forgotten a second time. "Ogawa," she tells him, drawling out the letters slowly in hopes that he can more easily digest them. "Ogawa Reira. You should at least know the names of your classmates."

"Ah, you're a classmate," he nods, as though he understands. Clearly the complete opposite is true. And he is stuffing his mouth full of more potato chips before she can even point this out. Then his eyes seem to widen a fraction as he stares at her from beneath that wild, unkempt hair of his. "Your cheek is swollen."

"Ha? You just now noticed?" Reira sighs a little in relief. That at least means that he must not have witnessed the whole event. Fortunate enough for her. She does not need him spreading unnecessary information at school. Although, frankly, he seems too airheaded to really have a mind for gossip in the first place. Maybe there is no need to worry.

All of a sudden he rummages through his convenience store sacks and withdraws something that he then holds out toward her. "Here," he says.

His actions earn a quirked brow as she reaches over and gingerly takes hold of the proffered package. Upon inspection, she realizes it to be a bar of dark chocolate. A particularly odd thing to just casually pass off. But by the time she lifts her gaze, he has already started off in the opposite direction.

She is a little awestruck at his abrupt departure, if only because it makes the whole experience feel rather... odd. School has barely started and summer is rapidly approaching. In the wake of it all, she finds herself dumped in the middle of the city, cheek swollen, with her only consolation a bar of bitter chocolate.

All the same, she rips open the package and starts one bite at a time. And while the flavor rolls across her taste buds, she can feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Reira is not entirely sure how she _should_ feel, but she knows how she does feel – grateful.

—

"You weren't doing drugs last night or something, right? You aren't high, right? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?"

"Hitomi, that's kind of cruel." Reira sighs in response to her friend's probing. Opening the compact in her hand, she eyes the mirror momentarily. One glance gives the impression of a young woman who is fairly attractive to begin with, although her make-up is applied a layer heavier than perhaps needed. And her hair is a bleached blonde, contrasting with her dark eyebrows. For however other people may see her, Reira seems satisfied enough with how she looks. She gives a smile of satisfaction.

"Well, he's here now, but you have got to be kidding me. That's not even your type. What are you doing? Do you have a few screws loose?"

Ignoring the pessimistic griping, Reira straightens herself and stuffs the compact away in her school bag. She has come to school especially early just for the chance to be able to speak with him before their classes start for the day. Not out of superficial interest in something like a relationship. Even she is not quite so shallow.

"You are overdramatizing," she chides her friend before turning on her heel to approach Murasakibara's desk, where he has settled in and is actively snacking away at a freshly opened box – of pocky, no less.

Reira stops just short of his desk, shifting uncomfortably as she reaches in the depths of her school bag for a small package that she then promptly slaps down on his desk. "Here," she says timidly – something unusual for her usual straightforward nature. "My mom owns a bakery and you seem to like to snack on stuff. Anyways, if you don't like it then you can just throw it away. Consider it my gratitude for the other day."

"Hm?" His head seems to tilt as crunches down on another stick of pocky. Then his eyes wander up to her but there is no recognition in them – no sign that he has any of awareness of who she is. In fact, his cluelessness almost gives her the impression that he has already entirely forgotten her again. All the same he does not seem the type to refuse something like this.

"A-Anyways... thanks, Murasakibara-kun." At the end of that muttered sentence, spoken in such a low whisper so as to be imperceptible, she gives a short bow of the head before stalking off to her seat on the other end of the room.

Before she can escape earshot, however, he manages to say, "Ah, thank you." She glances back just long enough to see that he has paused in his pocky consumption to inspect her offered gift. Those lips of his seem to curl into a small smile.

And before she can stifle the reaction, her face lights up like a Christmas tree and she finds her legs to be unusually tense as she stiffly shuffles the rest of the way to her own desk where she quite literally collapses upon it. The girl that had been berating and interrogating her earlier immediately rushes to her side with probing curiosity.

"So how did it go?" Hitomi – a chubby girl whose face is littered with freckles – inquires with such gravity so as to infer that the experience must have been like approaching a gangster. "You're blushing! He must have accepted it then, right?"

Reira can barely tamp down her own embarrassment as she sinks into her chair. "Nothing like that, you are overthinking things. I just broke up with my boyfriend, remember? So don't make up unnecessary rumors."

In response, Hitomi peers back over at Murasakibara who has returned to busily munching away at his bag full of snacks. "But really, it's just like I said earlier. Him? Are you in your right mind? He's a basketball junkie. I really can't picture the two of you together at all."

The erratic beating of her own heart at the brief interaction seems to be slowing at least. For that much, Reira is grateful. Although she is not sure what has inspired such an odd reaction to someone that she has never before considered to be appealing. And yet she can still feel her cheeks burning a rosy red.

By the time the teacher arrives and the bell rings, all Reira can tell is that her head has drifted so far into the clouds that she can scarcely focus. And this is a feat in itself if only because her academic performance is impressively underwhelming to begin with.

"Murasakibara, please save the snacking for lunch," the teacher sighs, although Reira is hardly paying attention.

In fact, it is not until the lunch bell rubgs that she is finally able to climb down from her high. And by such point, she is so certain that all the odd things that have started happening to her since her encounter with Murasakibara yesterday have come to an end, that she does not expect the wall himself to be blocking her from getting out of her desk.

It is only as she is grabbing her bag and starting to get up that she comes within a mere inch of his chest. At which point she jolts back, falling awkwardly into her desk while staring quizzically up at the monstrously tall basketball player, who is characteristically munching away at some new assortment of sweets.

"M-Murasakibara-kun?" she blurts back in surprise, hazel eyes blinking furiously as she tries to recompose herself under the intensity of his gaze.

But he just leisurely takes another bite, chewing languidly before swallowing. "It's lunch time," he tells her, as though this is not the most obviously thing in the world. As a result of his presence, Reira's friend has made herself scarce, peeking out from the doorway with a knowing grin before heading off to her usual spot in the cafeteria.

"What? You want me to buy you lunch?" she asks with a hint of consternation.

He pauses in bringing his snack toward his lips and actually lowers his hand from his mouth. "You want to buy me lunch?" Somehow he manages to turn the question completely around on her.

"No," Reira answers glumly. "I wasn't offering. I thought that was what you meant. You don't mean that you want to... eat together, right?"

"You don't want to?"

Flabbergasted at his approach, she rubs at the back of her head in frustration. "Really, you throw me off. Why are you asking me? Don't you know that I don't have such a good reputation around the school? Maybe you should just hang out with your teammates. You're pretty close to them, right?"

His brows lift a fraction and then he abruptly turns to leave. Yet before he disappears out the door completely, he pauses to cock his head back and look at her. "Coming?"

Somehow this strange guy is completely disrupting her rhythm. Her heart is pounding again and despite the fact that she thinks there can be nothing in common between the two of them, she finds herself falling behind his lead. Reira sighs to herself before putting on a smile. Maybe Murasakibara is just someone she cannot win against. And maybe she does not care to try.

"You know, if you keep snacking like that, you won't have any appetite for lunch," she tells him as she gets out of her chair and follows along.

"I still have an appetite," he protests, taking another bite.

"Is there anything you don't eat?"

That question actually seems to render him completely silent. Although she can tell by the expression on his face that he is giving it an honest evaluation. There does not seem to be any indication that he is very picky about his intake.

Although he is significantly taller than her, Reira finds that he does not tower over her nearly as much as the other people that they pass by as they are walking down the hallway. Perhaps that has something to do with her own unnatural height, that she has always cursed for making her abnormal. And yet for once she finds herself grateful. With a pair of heels, she might actually be able to stare someone like Murasakibara in the eyes without craning her neck.

"After school," she blurts out suddenly, not even thinking her words through, "You want to come to my mom's bakery? I mean... if you liked that stuff earlier. She makes a lot of pastries and stuff. Things you might like." Vaguely, she babbles on as though to try to convince him without sounding too awkward – although, despite her attempts to extend a casual offer, it seems unneeded.

"Sure," Murasakibara replies automatically. No doubt the promise of previously unexperienced sweets is enough allure to hook him. Although, almost as an afterthought, he tags on, "After basketball practice."

Reira grins unabashed. "Sure, sure. I don't mind waiting."


	2. Two

**Author's Note:** Posting this early in thanks for all the super nice reviews on the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy and an early happy thanksgiving to those of you celebrating. **ParadiseBlue -** Definitely planning to do an Akashi x OC one in the future. Actually working on a Kise story right now. Beginning to think I may do one for every member of the GoM. I love this series way too much.

* * *

**Two**

"Welcome – oh, Reira, just in time. I need some help around..." The rather short and stout middle-aged woman pauses mid-sentence upon realizing that an imposing figure is towering over her. It is probably the first time she has ever really seen anyone much taller than her own daughter. Her eyes widen like saucers as she gapes.

"This is Murasakibara-kun from school," Reira introduces to try to ease her mother's apparent confusion. "He really likes sweets so I thought you wouldn't mind him coming by."

Rather than concern himself with the arrival of her mother, his eyes seem to be scanning the bakery – gaze flitting from confectionery to confectionery. "Ah, how much is that one?" he asks, seeming to have completely ignored the introduction in favor of pointing toward one of shelves in the corner.

Although initially a little put off, her mother seems to regain her senses immediately in the face of an interested customer with an eye for pastries. She briefly claps her daughter on the shoulder and says, in passing, "Go put on your uniform and man the register. I'll help out your nice friend."

It is strange to see her mom happily escorting someone twice her size around the shop but it gives Reira a warm feeling in the center of her chest that she is not accustomed to experiencing. So she leaves the two and heads to the back of the shop, hastily switching into the appropriate uniform before coming back out. People are trickling in gradually, given that rush hour is just starting. So she settles in at the register and starts checking people out while watching Murasakibara out of the corner of her eye.

He seems to be actively engaging with her mother. Although he does not seem to speak very often, there is some childish innocence that he exudes when it comes to sweets. And he seems particularly keen on trying a little of everything that they have. That certainly bodes well with Reira's mother.

By the time the purple-haired basketball player circles around the whole shop and makes it to the front, he has to dig out his wallet and empty out every last coin. That is not saying much, considering he has little left to begin with. Probably a result of his trip just yesterday to the convenience store. She is forced to wonder how he can afford the enormous amounts that he must spend on all those snacks.

"I don't have enough," he remarks dryly.

"Well, that's obvious," Reira snarks back with a sigh.

"That's alright, Murasakibara-san! We could actually use some help around the shop, so if you wouldn't mind helping us out..."

Of course it is her mother's sly way of trying to wheedle cheap help out of one of her friends. Even Hitomi is not so dim as to fall for such a tactic. Yet just as Reira opens her mouth to rebuke her mother for the attempt, Murasakibara cuts her off. "Alright," he obliges almost too easily.

Reira's mother claps her hands together. "That is wonderful. Then if you wouldn't mind helping me in back, I am running a bit behind with the baking. Oh, don't worry, even if you can't cook. You can't be any worse than Reira. She's really hopeless."

The person in question immediately flushes in embarrassment at the mention. "S-shut up. I just don't have any interest in being a baker." That is really just an excuse – although it is true that her dreams lie elsewhere. "Anyways, Murasakibara-kun, this isn't something that you should accept so easily. Are you just going to let her rope you in? Are you gullible? It's okay to say no."

He scratches at the back of his head. "I'll do it." This seems like an indirect way of saying that he does not mind. Although she can hardly picture him as someone interested in baking. He does love sweets so maybe Reira is mischaracterizing him. Added to the fact that the two are not very close. Nonetheless, she hates imposing on strangers.

"See, Reira? Your friend wants to help out. You shouldn't be rude, trying to dissuade him like that. I'm not so sly as to coerce him against his will."

Lying hag, she quips in her head before belatedly realizing that her mother has classified the two of them as friends. "Friend?" she echoes in disbelief. A quick glance at Murasakibara gives the impression that he is not going to contest it. More than likely because it is pointless to do so, rather than that he actually considers them as such.

Not long later, Reira can hear the two of them busily at work in the back of the shop. She tunes her ears into the conversation they are having although it is mostly food-related, which deflates her interest greatly. In the end, all she can do is focus on ringing up the occasional customer. At least until Murasakibara returns with a pan of fresh bread – straight from the oven. Apparently her mother has instructed him to restock the shelves, although he seems to stand in the middle of the room, gaze sweeping everywhere trying to locate the appropriate place.

Since the shop is momentarily unoccupied, she steps out from behind the register. "It's over here." Piping in, she directs him to the appropriate place. And while he does not speak of his gratitude, there seems to be a ghost of a smile on his face. Almost as though he actually gets something out of being forced into this boring task.

It is not until approximately an hour and a half later that the rush dies down and the shop closes up, having sold the remainder of its confectioneries. Reira cannot help but feel relieved that it is all over. And Murasakibara seems similarly pleased, if only because this means that he can resort to snacking in lieu of doing work.

"Well, that was productive," her mother says with a satisfied nod. "Looks like it is time to go home and have dinner."

Almost on cue, Reira feels her cell phone vibrating in the pocket of the apron that she is wearing. She immediately excuses herself and scoots into the back room, closing the door behind her. A quick glance at the screen tells her who it is. "Hello?"

_"Hey, let's go out tonight. It's been a while since we last met. How about karaoke?"_

Before she can open her mouth to respond, the door creaks open. Standing there in the threshold is Murasakibara, who is stuffing his face with a muffin. He watches her silently until he finishes chewing and swallows. "Your mom wants to lock up the shop," he says. Such a message could have been conveyed by the woman herself, but Reira has a feeling she knows why he is the one telling her this instead of her mother.

_"Reira-chan? So? Are you coming?"_ the voice from the other side of the phone implores.

"Come on, Reira. Let's go home and have dinner with your friend!" Her mother calls from the front of the shop.

The words are hanging in the back of her throat. Karaoke is something that she has always enjoyed and she usually avoids spending any time with family beyond occasionally helping out at the shop. What, then, is holding her back? Why does she feel like today should be different than any other? It is normal for her to go out and hangout with one of the dozens of people she has exchanged numbers with.

Her eyes linger on Murasakibara for a moment before she breathes a sigh. "No, not today. Sorry. Have fun without me." As soon as that is said, she ends the call and stuffs the phone away in her pocket. "As soon as I change I'll be out, Murasakibara-kun."

There is a subtle nod before he turns and the door closes behind him.

When she finishes and comes back out in her uniform, school bag in hand, she finds that her mother has already left and it is only Murasakibara loitering in the shop. He is cradling a bag in one hand, no doubt filled with some leftovers that her mother has decided to give him. The other hand – as always – is stuffing his mouth.

She smiles to herself as she watches him. "Really, if you get a stomach ache from all of that, I'm going to laugh at you." Although she gets the feeling that his sweet tooth is resilient enough that no amount of sugar intake will have any effect.

Rather than contest the matter, however, he just silently follows behind her as they file outside of the shop. He passes to her the key that her mother has apparently left behind. And as soon as the shop is locked up, the two are ambling side-by-side down the sidewalk.

"Our apartment is just around the corner," she tells him.

He nods thoughtfully as he finishes another pastry.

Although there is scarcely a word exchanged between the two of them, she finds his presence oddly comforting. The silence is not the burden she might have thought it would be. Rather, she discovers that nothing needs to be spoken if there exists a mutual understanding between two people. Something that she has never experienced before.

And their unlikely friendship seems especially odd in consideration of the fact that there exists little in common between the two of them other than their height. Even then, he is considerably taller than she is. But perhaps their similarities do not end there.

"Summer break is coming up," she remarks casually as though the mention of it carries some relevance. "I assume that the basketball team is still going to be practicing despite that? You will probably be busy."

"Practice," he echoes in turn, his expression souring. It almost seems as though the thought of playing basketball is a downer for him. Although perhaps that is her misinterpretation. In the end, he merely gives her a shrug, as though he is not even particularly concerned as to what activities he will be roped into over the course of their break.

That fits his personality perfectly, since he seems laid-back enough to roll with the flow of things. It explains why he has so easily gone along with accompanying her after practice and subsequently accepting an invite for dinner.

"I ran out."

She blinks slowly before realizing that he has paused in his consumption to peek into the now empty bag. The tinge of childish disappointment in his tone elicits a laugh from her. "You shouldn't go through them so quickly or of course you'll run out. Maybe you should learn some moderation, Murasakibara-kun." Reira grins to herself as she reaches over and lifts the empty bag from his hand, crushing it into her fist in the process. "Well, if you don't mind being roped in and forced to do odd jobs around the shop, I'm sure my mom would reward you with some more if you want. Although I think the discrepancy in the amount of work you put in and how much you get out is pretty–"

"I'll do that."

Dumbfounded, she stares back at him slack-jawed. "What?" Perhaps her earlier observation that he seemed to be enjoying himself was not entirely off. "Don't tell me you want to be a baker when you finish high school."

"Hm." His brows furrow as though he is seriously considering that. Then he says, "Pastry chef."

As the gears turn in her mind, she realizes the most probable reason facilitating such an interest. "Ah, you just want to learn how to make it so that you can eat it whenever you want." Maybe she is gradually coming to understand him after all.


	3. Three

**Author's Note:** You guys are so awesome, thanks for the lovely reviews! Will try to keep updating fairly quickly although might slow down a little once school starts, will have to see. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Three**

"Oh? Where is Murasakibara-san?"

Out of breath and thoroughly soaked with droplets of water dribbling down the length of her face, it takes Reira a few moments to compose herself enough to respond. And even then, as she tries to straighten, her bangs seem almost glued to her face despite the hairband intended to push them back. She sighs in frustration as she runs her fingers through the sopping wet strands.

"He said he would come after practice," she says, rasping for breath.

"I hope he has an umbrella. I don't remember the weather this morning talking about it raining."

That much is certainly true. It is not the season for it to be raining like this in Akita. She sighs to herself as she trudges toward the back in her dripping school uniform. At the very least, it is a godsend that she has clothes to change into here at the shop.

Given the weather, there is little point in Murasakibara making an appearance anyways. There will not be many customers on a day like today. Too dreary for people to be wandering into a bakery. Just between herself and her mother – they can handle the few that will trickle in.

She glances at her phone as she slips it out of her pocket. Despite spending much of her time for the past week with Murasakibara, she has yet to actually broach the subject of exchanging numbers. It is the first time that someone else has not asked her first. And a part of her does question why he has not brought it up, but then again, given how he seems like a bit of an airhead half the time, she cannot say it is surprising.

After toweling her hair dry and donning the store uniform, Reira makes her way back out to the front. Although to her chagrin, her hair has completely lost the volume afforded through the use of the hair products she usually employs. And all of her make-up has been wiped clean, washed away by the rain.

As soon as she takes the position behind the cash register, her mother heads to the back, only to come out approximately ten minutes later to inform that – having missed a shipment – they are out of flour. "Ah, this weather," she exclaims irritably. "It's thanks to your brother's laziness and bad fortune like this that I have to work so hard."

"The store is just around the corner. Go buy it. I can take care of the store while you're gone."

Without missing a beat, her mother accepts – most likely because she had been expecting her complaining to coax such a proposal from her daughter. "You're absolutely right. Well, I'll be right back then. You can just have Murasakibara-san wait in the back if he comes while I'm gone."

"He's probably not coming," she responds glumly to her mother.

Not listening, the older woman gives a quick wave before retrieving her umbrella and setting out.

For the following five minutes, the store is completely empty without a customer in sight. In the lull of it all, Reira sneaks her cell phone out and starts texting Hitomi. The latest text she has received reads, _"So how are things going with you and that super tall basketball player? Is he your type after all? He sure does eat a lot. Isn't that hard for you?"_

At the mention of it, Reira vividly recalls the struggle she has had her entire life with her weight. From seeing herself as chubby all throughout middle school to the extreme dieting that brought her where she currently is – almost skeletally thin. A consequence of suffering an eating disorder. But now that she is recovering, something in her feels a little happy to see someone like Murasakibara. Although one can say that he indulges without restraint.

_"I don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends, and no, his eating habits don't bother me,"_ she texts back. "And send." Just as her thumb bumps the button, the front door swings open and the jingle of the bell causes her to jerk her head up.

"Welco – huh? Murasakibara-kun? You're soaking wet."

Indeed, the unusually tall basketball player enters with his hair hanging almost completely over his face to the point where visibility must be impossible. And he loiters there in the doorway in his dripping uniform without moving a muscle. "No umbrella," his lips contour to the vague words he uses to explain his condition.

"Wait right there and I'll get a towel." She momentarily disappears in the back of the shop to retrieve one, and when she comes back out, he is still obediently standing in place. Yet when she approaches, he does not seem to realize that she is there until she speaks up. "Can you lean down a little?"

There is a pause before he bows forward and she can throw the towel around his head.

"Hold still for a few." Reira works diligently to try to dry off his hair, at least enough that the water is not dripping down. "I think my mom still has some of my dad's old clothes here."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, he died several years ago. But she still keeps his stuff around." With that being said, she draws the towel away from his face, only to realize how close their proximity is. Particularly when Muarsakibara lifts his gaze to look at her. This is the first time that the two of them have actually been at eye level of each other.

"You're not wearing makeup."

Her face flushes and she is not entirely sure if this is as a result of the fact that she can feel the warmth of his breath against her cheeks, or because he is actually paying close enough attention to notice such a minute detail. "W-well, because of the rain... I haven't put it on." Whether fortunately or not, their moment is cut short by the sound of someone else entering the shop. Reira immediately takes a stumbling step back as she recites the traditional line. "Welcome to – oh, you're back." She deflates a little as she realizes that it is only her mother. Although perhaps that is a relief.

"You two are standing really close."

The blonde-haired school girl chokes at her mother's words. "W-what are you talking about? I was just drying off his hair. A-anyways, you don't mind if he uses some of dad's old clothes, right? We can't just leave him in that wet uniform."

"Nope, I don't mind. We'll be closing early today, by the way. No point in staying late if we aren't getting many customers anyways. Are you going to have dinner with us again, Murasakibara-san?"

"Alright."

His response is as unenthusiastic as ever, but at least the tide of the conversation has changed. Reira breathes a sigh of relief before motioning for him to follow her. "Come on, I'll get you those clothes so you can change. You'll get chilled if you stay in those for long."

"Ah, you sound like a doting girlfriend."

"Shut up, hag!" Those words come out harsher than she intends, which just heightens her embarrassment as she switches her gaze to Murasakibara to check for a reaction. But rather than look dismayed by her crude language, he is wearing that perpetually bored expression that he has whenever he is not stuffing himself full of sweets. "Whatever, let's hurry up."

While leaving her guffawing mother behind, Reira leads Murasakibara to the back where she retrieves her father's old uniform. "Here you go. We're just lucky that he was tall like you. Although maybe a little shorter. But it should still fit pretty well."

"So that's why you're tall," he deduces.

That seems like a strange comment for him to make so off-handedly, but she gives a thoughtful nod. "Probably so. I don't know if he played basketball like you, though. He might have been good at it since he was so tall. But he liked baking with my mom." The conversation stops there as she passes over the uniform and then heads toward the door. "I left the towel on the bench there so you can dry yourself off a bit."

His head bobs in acknowledgment.

Reira smiles before nudging the door closed and returning to the front of the shop, pausing only to check her phone that has suddenly vibrated in her pocket. Another message from Hitomi. _"Make sure you ask him for his number this time. Oh! And see if he will be around for the Tanabata festival. Then you two can go together!"_

"Are you blushing again? Did something happen? You didn't peep on him while he was changing did you?"

Strangely enough, Reira's mother and Hitomi seem to have too much in common. And immediately her cheeks flare as she quips, "Of course I wouldn't do something like that! And anyways, it's none of your business if I'm blushing or not. You got your flour, right? Go bake already."

"I'm waiting for your boyfriend."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Denial is a horrible disease, but oh well. I'll pray for your success." A playful wink later and her mother is skipping off to the kitchen with a convenience store bag in hand.

A few deep breaths later and she feels like she can forget the awkwardness of these various people putting pressure on her. A relationship with Murasakibara? The notion is absurd. Although when she tries to think of reasons as to why it is absurd, she comes up completely empty.

"Reira-chin?"

She jumps at the sound of someone whispering her name from just behind her. "W-whoa. Don't scare me like that, Murasakibara-kun." It is especially strange for him to be the one catching her by surprise. His presence is usually difficult to overlook, particularly given his height.

In response, he pinches at the baggy shirt that he is wearing. "I think your dad ate more sweets than me."

It takes a moment for the meaning behind that comment to sink in, at which point she chortles. Wiping away a tear from her eye, she responds by saying, "That's really bad coming from someone like you. I think you would put my dad's sweet tooth to shame. But it is true that he had a belly. He probably ate too many of his pastries. You better be careful or you might become like him."

"You laughed."

The mirth dissipates from her face. "Hm? Yeah?"

"That's the first time."

Her shoulders tense. Has he been so observative as to notice something like that? But of course he has. If she has learned anything in their short time together, it is that Murasakibara is unusually unpredictable, from his behavior to the words that leave his mouth. It never seems to fit with his personality.

"Murasakibara-san, I'm ready for your help!" her mother calls from the back.

Just as he starts to turn and leave, Reira reaches out and clutches at the sleeve of his shirt. The moment he then peers back at her, she immediately withdraws. "Ah – sorry. Um, actually... I think we should exchange numbers. Th-that is, in case something like today happens."

His reaction is as delayed as ever as he starts to pat at his pockets before coming to the realization that he has left his phone in his school bag. "I don't have it," he says as though it is some kind of revelation.

Reira grins. "That's okay, I'll get it from you on Monday."

"Okay."

Then he is turning to leave again and the real question that she wants to ask nags at the back of her mind. So before he can get more than two steps away, she finally blurts it out. "B-by the way, are you going to be here for Tanabata? I mean, are you busy? No, I mean..." Slowly, she takes a breath and tries to compose herself and articulate her words. "Will you go with me?"

In the short interval it takes for him to register those words, her heart is beating so erratically she is almost convinced that it might thump right out of her chest. But then she is stunned speechless when he gives a short nod followed by, "Okay."


	4. Four

**Author's Note:** I know this one was supposed to be Tanabata but then I got an idea, so instead this came out. Tanabata will be chapter five, I promise!

* * *

**Four**

It is the first time she has ever seen him with his hair tied back. The visibility it lends his face almost startles her breathless. Certain his well-defined features are enough to get any other girl's heart drumming, but this is the first time Reira has ever found herself gawking at the beauty of another individual. Beauty? Does she honestly think that this man – this towering basketball player – is "beautiful"?

"Your face is red."

Hearing that smooth, deep voice of his make a remark on the bright coloration of her face makes her immediately avert her gaze. "A-ah, sorry, Murasakibara-kun. I just have never seen you with your hair tied back like that. It looks good."

Since her mother has had to make a sudden trip out of town with her grandfather falling ill, it has been left up to the two of them to manage the shop. All the confectionaries have been meticulously crafted ahead of time in preparation for this. Murasakibara, then, is the one in charge of seeing that they are baked properly. A job that Reira's mother apparently has confidence in him doing, considering how much he has been assisting her.

"Anyways, do you really have time for this? I know it's summer now, but you still have practice, right?"

He has his back turned to her by now and is trying to sneak another pastry. Unfortunately for Murasakibara, he is not half as stealthy as he seems to think. And the moment she spots him, the object of his interest is unceremoniously plucked right from his hands. "I was going to eat that," he complains to her.

"I don't even want to hear it," she chides back. "You should be checking on the ones in the oven already, shouldn't you? Honestly. The only reason you can get away with stealing a few is because I am the one supervising and not my mom."

He shakes his head in disagreement. "She's more lenient."

"Nonsense, she's a stickler, a penny pincher, and she underpays her employees."

It is midday by now and they find themselves in a lull between customers now that the noon hour has already passed. Lunch rush is finished and all they have to do is loiter until the next person wanders in. Fortunate that it is a weekday, the primary reason why the shop seems so scarce.

Nonetheless, the smell of freshly baked bread wafts into the room. Perhaps lured by the scent or motivated by her encouragement to oversee that nothing burns, Murasakibara excuses himself and returns to his post. She can hear the sound of him opening the oven.

Being stuck somewhere so boring on a summer vacation when she could be at the beach, and yet she does not feel dissatisfied. In fact, Reira has found herself spending more time at the shop than ever if only because Murasakibara has been frequenting it so much.

And while he busies himself in the back, she hears the audible chime of a new customer entering. "Welcome!" Reira recites the greeting automatically, putting at least a little effort in trying to sound cheerful. Yet the smile she supplies falls immediately upon recognition of just who it is that has come in.

Coincidentally it is the same persistent man that has been hounding her over the phone for the past week to go to karaoke with him. Reira has the misfortune of having a long past with this man – having relied upon the comfort of his bed to alleviate the depression of her dad's abrupt passing and the emptiness she felt as she struggled with an eating disorder.

Perhaps as a result she feels particularly disadvantaged when he approaches the counter with a lofty grin. A chill runs down her spine but she tries to hold her ground. "Can I help you? Would you like me to refer you to–"

"Oh come on now, don't play that game. You know why I am here. Why do you keep rejecting me? We used to be pretty close just a year ago. You intentionally went to Yosen just to avoid going to school with me, didn't you?"

She swallows at the accusation. It is true, although she has a valuable excuse to employ. "Yosen is closer to my house and within walking distance of the shop. That's why I entered Yosen."

"Liar," the dark-haired man calls her out knowingly. Height-wise, he is only an inch taller than her, which brings them almost completely to eye-level. It is an uncomfortable experience if only because he knows her well enough to bulldoze through whatever flimsy excuses she tries to use. "What's the real reason? Do you have a boyfriend now? Ah, but that last one broke up with you when he caught us together."

Her palms have become slick with sweat as she curls her fingers into tight fists. The mere mention of it makes her shudder, if only because that is the same night that started her friendship with Murasakibara. And also the same night she resolved to end things with this man, although the tangled mess that resulted concluded only with a slap to her face.

"That's okay. Even if you do, as soon as he knows about me, he will leave. Just like all the others." As almost a way of further patronizing her, he reaches across the counter. His fingertips brush against her forehead, pushing a few loose tendrils away from her eyes.

By this time, her entire body is trembling and her knees feel far too shaky to properly sustain her weight. She fears she may topple over if only because of the fear that is running through her. Their relationship has never been one of love and affection. It has always been her looking for acceptance and him taking advantage of and abusing that fact.

Just as she shrinks under the power of his gaze and touch, a large shadow falls across the both of them and his fingers are immediately extracted from where they had been caressing her face moments before. "Reira-chin doesn't want you to touch her."

She is startled by Murasakibara's sudden appearance, but the relief that comes with seeing him grounds her. In front of him, the last thing she wants to be is someone weak in need of saving. And perhaps he senses that, for he immediately releases his grip on the other man. "Katsuya-san, I would appreciate it if you would stop contacting me. I already deleted your number."

"Huh? Who is Lurch here supposed to be? Your knight-in-shining-armor?"

Hearing him insult Murasakibara is enough to snap her patience. "Don't you get it yet? I just said I want nothing to do with you. The door is over there." She thrusts her finger in the direction of the exit, cocking her head back condescendingly. By the support of her tiptoes, she can push herself up to a height that rivals his. "Get out of here, you're not welcome."

What dissuades Katsuya is probably Murasakibara's imposing figure more so than the harsh words from the girl whose height rivals his own. He scowls and shoves his hands in his pockets, turning toward the door. And while she knows that nothing can end so easily, it is relief the moment she hears the bell chime and the door slam behind him – rattling the entire glass storefront.

"Thanks for the help, Murasakibara-kun."

"Atsushi."

She furrows her brows at first, confused. "Huh?"

The purple-haired basketball player points toward himself and reiterates, "Atsushi."

It only makes sense for him to bring it up, she supposes, in light of the fact that he refers to her by her first name. Her insistence on keeping distance between them by using his surname is probably alienating. Though she hears no outright complaints on his end. It feels a little odd on her tongue but she says it. "Atsushi-kun, then. Thank you."

Their moment is interrupted by the noisy growling of his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"I think that's obvious," she replies with a laugh. "Okay, I think we can take a break. There aren't any customers anyways. There are some leftovers from last night's dinner in the refrigerator in back. We can heat that up."

Reira shuffles to the front of the store and flips the sign to alert passersby interested in coming in, that they are closed on lunch break for the next thirty minutes. Then she turns and, with Atsushi hot on her heels, heads back to retrieve their food.

He actually looks a little odd shoveling rice in his mouth. A far different experience than she is used to. It runs contrary to all the images she has of him gnawing on a chocolate bar or nimbling away at a pocky stick. That insatiable hunger of his is really something impressive.

Between the two of them, they eat quietly without exchanging much in the way of conversation. Although in the back of her mind, she does find herself wondering if he is curious at all about the relationship between her and Katsuya. Maybe it is useless to think about it. She and Atsushi are only friends. Although for the past several weeks, they have been spending a shocking amount of time together. Enough that her friend's suspicions that there is something between them are not entirely unjustified.

"Say, Atsushi-kun, you don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

It is an abrupt question but he does not seem to pause in his consumption. At least not until his gaze wanders up to her face. Then he suddenly pauses and lowers his plate. The two of them are sitting in chairs opposite of each other, but the space between them is minimal. And it shrinks when he slowly starts leaning toward her.

For a moment she wonders what he is doing. The sound of her heartbeat pounds in her ears as she freezes. Surely... he is not going to... kiss her? She gulps. A voice in the back of her urges her to close her eyes but she is too stunned to do anything.

Then, in the most anticlimactic form possible, Atsushi reaches over and plucks a grain of rice from the side of her mouth. "You had this," he tells her tonelessly. At which point he promptly presses his fingers to his lips.

"H-hey! Don't eat that!"

He swallows just as she says that. "Oh. You wanted it?"

"That's not the point!" she bellows back at him. In her embarassment, Reira hastily presses both hands over her face. How can he be so nonchalant about something like that? As she thought, he definitely has a few screws loose. Is this the person she honestly wants to go to Tanabata with? She feels dizzy just thinking about it.

While she is busy fretting over the contact and subsequent result, Atsushi has shamelessly returned to devouring the last of his lunch. And as soon as he is finished, his gaze is locked on her half-eaten plate. "Are you going to finish that?"

By this point, she can hardly work up an appetite. Without thinking, she tacitly holds her plate in the air. He takes this as her silent agreement and lifts it away from her. She can almost feel all of her hunger subside just by watching him.

"You're still blushing."

"Shut up and eat," she grumbles back in return before standing up. "I'll go back and man the registers. You can finish up here."

Just as she is about to disappear out of the room completely, he calls after her. "Oh, Reira-chin."

"What is it?" she responds without looking back, her hand resting on the handle of the door.

"I don't have a girlfriend."


	5. Five

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews! I hope you enjoy the Tanabata chapter!

* * *

**Five**

"I can't go out like this. I look silly. Hitomi, stop pushing me! Forget it, I don't want to wear a yukata. Let me go– ah!"

Despite her many protests, Reira finds herself unceremoniously shoved right out of the door that Hitomi manages to pry open despite her resistance. And while she stumbles, reeling and afraid that she will collapse on the ground and dirty the brand new yukata she has bought purely for this occasion, two sturdy hands catch her shoulders and help steady her.

Already caught standing half lopsided, all she has to do is crane her neck back a little to get a glimpse of her savior. And although it is an upside down image, she recognizes the lavender strands hanging just inches away from her face. Her cheeks brighten noticeably as she gulps.

"Ready to go, Reira-chin?" he asks. "They have a lot of snacks there and I've been waiting a long time~" There he is using that childish, whining tone again to try to coax her. Already he has discovered that she is weak against these antics.

She can feel herself smiling in response as she pulls away and straightens herself. "That's really not what you should tell a lady when she comes out in a yukata, you know." Saying as much is a little embarrassing. It almost sounds like she is fishing for a compliment. And Reira even finds her gaze wandering up toward his face for any indication that he will say anything.

Yet he seems dumbfounded by her remark and only tilts his head. "Can we leave?" As usual, he is impatient because of the prospect of visiting food stands. Anything to do with sweets or snacking is always first on his priority list.

"I-d-i-o-t," Hitomi growls out, spelling the word plainly as she glares daggers at Atsushi. "It's no wonder why you don't have a girlfriend. Honestly, I don't even know what Reira-chan sees in a louse like–"

Reira hurriedly clamps her hand over her best friend's mouth to stifle the following words so that they are indecipherable. "It doesn't matter. Forget all that, Atsushi-kun. I'm ready now. We can leave. Hitomi's boyfriend will be there waiting for her so she will be coming with us. Did you have any friends coming along?"

"Muro-chin said he didn't want to come."

Himuro – the basketball player that Atsushi has the closest relationship to. Reira does not have much personal experience interacting with him but the two seem close. She half-wonders to herself if he is more perceptive than his purple-haired counterpart in noticing that this is supposed to be a "date." Although, effectively naive as ever – or perhaps ignoring it intentionally – Atsushi does not seem to recognize it as such.

Reira knows it is her own cowardice for not being forthright and confessing. But at this point she finds herself content enough to spend time with him so frequently. His basketball practice lately has made him scarce around the shop. So she is particularly grateful that they are able to at least go to the Tanabata festival together. Although they have agreed to attend with Hitomi and her boyfriend.

As the two walk along, Reira suddenly finds that she is yanked sharply by her elbow as Hitomi leans in to whisper, "What are you so slow for? Can't you at least hold hands?"

"H-hold hands?!" she squeaks back in shock. Again her face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"What are you blushing so easily for, like you have never even kissed a guy? It's just hand holding. Grow a spine and do it!" As though to usher along some progress, she gives Reira a sharp shove, sending her stumbling right into Atsushi's side.

"Reira-chin... are you drunk?"

She scowls back at him as she hastily straightens herself. "Don't even tease me about that. You know I'm not!" Only belatedly does she realize that her hands are both grasping at the sleeve of the sweater that he is wearing. As she was stumbling she had reached out to grasp at something to steady herself. And yet while she wants to immediately pull away, she finds herself lingering.

Holding hands? She definitely wants to, it's just...

"Here," he says suddenly, holding a hand out toward her.

"H-huh?"

In the face of her question, rather than explain, he just continues to gaze at her expectantly until she releases his arm. Although a little hesitant, she gently presses her small hand into his. Immediately his fingers wrap around hers. It is almost startling how much larger his hands are. The same ones that he uses to play basketball. And she can tell because they are calloused and rough.

Walking together this way seems a little awkward. It is the first time she has ever been with a guy and felt butterflies in her stomach, fluttering around in such a way that she almost feels dizzying euphoria. Her cheeks have taken an almost permanent pink hue as she steals the occasional glance at Atsushi. He appears far less affected and on the contrary, completely nonchalant. Although she wants to be a little disappointed, she is on too much of a high to realize it.

By the time they make it to the festival, Hitomi abruptly interjects as she receives a sudden phone call. "Sorry, it looks like my boyfriend is going to be late. I'll catch up with you guys a little later, yeah?" Although it is telling by the way she gives Reira a suggestive wink that this is no coincidence.

"Can we go to the stands?" Atsushi ventures immediately.

Keenly aware of how much he has been anticipating this festival purely for the food that he will be able to eat, she concedes with a sigh. "Sure."

Their first stop turns out to be – none too surprising – a takoyaki stand. Atsushi releases her hand as they wait anxiously in line. He fumbles with his pockets, anxiously pulling out his wallet. She lingers a short distance behind until after he pays and returns with the food in hand. Almost immediately he starts stuffing his face, although he holds out the box toward her.

"You're going to share with me?"

Since his mouth is full, he cannot speak. So he only gives a nod.

"Just one, then. You'll be taking me to every stand here before the night is over anyways, I'm sure."

Right on the mark, since almost as soon as they are done with the takoyaki, they are off to another stand. One after another and it never appears as though Atsushi will be satisfied. In the meantime, while she finds herself enjoy his usual antics, the hand he had been holding earlier feels suddenly cold. The warmth that had been there was only temporary but she feels the absence of it now.

It takes a moment for her to register the fact that Atsushi is nowhere in sight. Moments before he had been loitering in front of another stall, but as she takes a sweeping glance over the area, that head of purple hair that manages to stick out of a crowd like a sore thumb has completely vanished. Her first instinct is to panic but almost just as quickly, something bumps into her head from behind.

Reira jerks around with a start, her jaw trembling from surprise. "A-Atsushi-kun! Don't scare me like that. Where did you suddenly disappear off – ah, that's freezing!" Just as she is trying to rebuke him, he presses something against her cheek that is startlingly cold.

"Kakigori," he tells her, as though it is not already obvious. After all, he has pressed the shaved ice against her cheek – leaving behind a few colored crystals that she lifts her hand to wipe off. But he catches her wrist and suddenly leans in toward her face.

"W-what are you...?!"

His tongue darts out and glides along the side of her mouth, wiping away the ice that had been left behind. "Ah, it tastes really sweet," he comments quietly, his breath feeling especially warm against her cheek. Stunned speechless, it is all Reira can do to silently watch him as he leans away and gently releases his grip on her wrist.

Despite being entirely flabbergasted, she regains her senses enough to sputter, "I-Idiot! What do you think you're doing in public? What if someone was watching?" hastily she presses the sleeve of her yukata against her face, more to cover for her furious blushing.

"Huh? Nobody is watching?"

"Th-that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" It is obvious that he is completely oblivious, considering how he starts to spoon the kakigori into his mouth without any awareness that his actions are completely misleading. Or that it is completely inappropriate to do in public.

"Are you teasing me again?!"

Eventually she has to accept defeat in the face of Atsushi, whose attention span proves to be shorter than a two year-old the moment he spots a taiyaki stand. Again she is forced into waiting for him as he wanders off. It is miraculous that amidst all of his meandering that they do not manage to get separated.

"Okay, that was the last stand," Reira tells him decisively. The parade is about to start and the fireworks run subsequent to that. Those two events, at least, she refuses to miss just because of his insatiable appetite for sweets.

As they are making their way to the appropriate location, Reira peers over to notice a smear of chocolate on the side of Atsushi's face. It comes from the last taiyaki that he is just now finishing off, licking his fingers clean from the filling that has messily spilled out. He seems completely unaware of the residue left behind on his face.

"You have some there." Her sentence is punctuated by a finger motioning toward the left side of his face.

"Ah? Chocolate? Can you clean it for me, Reira-chin?"

In his presence, it seems that all she can do is stammer at the ludicrous things that manage to find their way out of his mouth. "H-how can you even suggest that? Never mind, I know you're teasing again. Jeez, you're hopeless. It's rude to poke fun at girl when you're at a festival with her, you know."

"You don't want to?"

Perhaps wanting some form of retaliation, Reira takes a deep breath and steels herself. She comes to a dead stop and waits for him to do the same. The confusion on his face just solidifies the grin on hers as she reaches up and takes hold of his cheeks in either hands, yanking him down toward her. He seems as caught off guard now as she had been earlier. Taking the opportunity, she leans in tentatively and presses her tongue against the smear of chocolate, wiping it clean from his face.

"Wha – how lewd, Reira-chan. To do that in public even!"

The sound of her best friend's voice cuts in and Reira quite literally leaps back in shock. Her gaze turns toward the party in question. Her best friend is standing there, fingers intertwined with a somewhat short boy who has an equally stunned look on his face.

"I-It's not what you think!" Reira protests vehemently. Immediately she turns toward Atsushi for confirmation. "Isn't that right? I was just..."

Rather than seeming completely unaffected as she had imagined, his cheeks have a subtle red hue coloring them as he lifts a hand and presses those slender digits of his against the affected area. Slowly he forces himself upright and turns to walk off in their intended direction.

Reira immediately chases after him, despite being flustered herself. "H-hey, wait up." She thinks to scold him for acting embarrassed when he was the one to make to make the suggestion in the first place, but given the way he averts his eyes – completely avoiding her gaze – is telling enough. "Maybe I was wrong earlier. Teasing is fun after all, isn't it?"

Since he is looking away, he does notice her smirk as she says that. Rather, having recovered, he states, "I want to go back to the stands."

"You have got to be kidding me."


	6. Six

**Author's Note:** I don't think I have ever written a couple as cute as these two before. Enjoy and thanks again for all the lovely reviews. You guys are amazing!

**Semi-important** - Deviating from the canon a little by putting Himuro in as 1st year instead of a 2nd year (since apparently it is not explicitly stated in the manga what year he is in, although he IS a year older than Kagami and the rest of the GoM).

* * *

**Six**

"Atsushi-kun, you have a basketball game coming up, right?"

He pauses while reaching into a freshly opened bag of potato chips. The blank look on his face is telling enough. Perhaps he is more absentminded than she gives him credit for. It is almost as though he is processing the question through a database of information, because she can clearly see by the gleam in his eyes when it clicks in his mind. "Nope."

"Oh, that's right. Yosen was second in the Interhigh competition, right? I guess that guaranteed you a place in the Winter Cup. But don't you have any practice matches?"

"Normal practice."

Nervously, Reira wrings her hands.

"Is there a reason you were asking, Ogawa?" Himuro inquires as he settles in his seat beside Atsushi.

The added presence of another member of the basketball team does little to soothe her nerves. Again her face is colored with that healthy pink hue. Atsushi seems accustomed to how flustered she has become in his presence. And naturally, despite school having resumed and the transition to autumn, there has been no progress between them.

Asking about basketball has become nothing more than an excuse to make conversation with him. Alongside the fact that she actually finds herself a little curious. Sports have never held much of an interest but she finds her curiosity piqued. How does Atsushi look when he's playing out there in a uniform?

"Are you thinking perverted thoughts?" Hitomi's voice cuts in.

"W-what are you babbling on about? Moron. I just wondered. Isn't it natural to be curious?"

"I got the impression that you didn't care for sports, Ogawa." Himuro has a knowing smirk on his face. It is quite obvious that he realizes the reason for her sudden interest.

In a huff, she turns away from the two sports player, arms firmly crossed over her chest. "Whatever, it was just me trying to make conversation. And here I was going to be nice and come cheer you guys on when you play next. I was even going to offer to bring along some food from my mom's shop. But you guys can just starve!"

"There's Reira-chan's super tsundere side."

"Ah... bring those small ones that taste weird."

Her lips grow taut. "Small ones that taste weird? You're making fun of me again! Those are the ones that I made!"

"Oh. That's why the taste..."

"Stop teasing me, Atsushi-kun!"

"You guys are really lively in the morning," Himuro comments with a smile.

Their group is abruptly broken up by the arrival of the teacher and the subsequent chiming of the bell. Everyone immediately floods to their seat. It is the first day back at school and the immediate matter of business turns out to be... "We're changing seats. We'll do this by picking out a number and moving your desk to the appropriate location. Everyone got it?"

This elicits a collective groan, although Reira's heart soars at the prospect of being seated closer to Atsushi. She glances over at him out of the corner of his eye but he seems not to hold her enthusiasm. Indeed, his focus is on consuming the last of the crumbs from his now empty bag of chips.

But there is a nudge from the person seated behind her – Hitomi. "Good, with this, maybe you can be seated next to him, huh? Hey, if you need, I can switch numbers with you when we draw if that helps."

As everyone lines up to take a number, Reira spots Atsushi lingering at the back of the line. She sighs with exasperation, if only because he will be handed the last number by default as a result of his easygoing nature. That may make it even more difficult for the two of them to be seated near each other.

When she digs her own hand down into the box full of fold paper slips, she can feel her heart thrumming in anticipation. As soon as she withdraws and opens it, her eyes are greeted with a coveted rear window seat. Ordinarily she would be grateful, but seeing as that area has already become mostly occupied, she holds little hope for the seats immediately around her being left for Atsushi.

Just as predicted, by the time he gets to the front and receives the final slip, all the seats around her are already taken. And despite Hitomi's encouragement, they have all been seated at almost opposite ends of the classroom from each other.

She sinks down into her seat in disappointment. The only person nearby that she has spoken with is Himuro, two desks in front of her. The rest of her classmates are people that she knows but has little association with. Groaning to herself, she slouches forward and rests her cheek against the surface of her desk, staring out the window.

But then suddenly comes the nearby screech of the desk beside her moving. Annoyed by it, she turns her gaze with her lips poised to make a complaint. At least until she realizes that it is the lavender haired basketball player himself that has settled in beside her, taking the spot that had moments ago been occupied by a particularly nervous looking boy with glasses.

"A-Atsushi-kun?"

"I got this number." He flashes the slip in her direction, but she is positive that is not the number he drew out.

Regardless of the circumstances, the results are all the same and she finds herself smiling stupidly. "I guess we will be sitting next to each other for a while then, huh?"

There is only a quiet nod in response as he starts back to digging into his stash of snacks. She half-wonders how his parents manage to afford his sweet tooth. No doubt there is little left in his allowance after a trip to the convenience store.

When lunch time rolls around, Reira finds herself whisked off before she can even make an attempt to spend the short break together with Atsushi. And her kidnapper comes in the form of Hitomi, who forcefully drags her out into the hallway.

"What the–"

"Your birthday is next week, right?"

The abrupt mention leaves Reira a little awestruck as she combs her memory. Perhaps as a result of the break, she has lost track of the days. But as she recalls, her birthday is indeed just a little more than week away. "That's right, it is," she mumbles to herself.

"Have you told Murasakibara yet? Are you spending it together?"

With a click of her tongue, Reira shakes Hitomi off. "You dragged me out here just to ask me that?"

"You have been too much of a coward lately for me to trust you would mention it to him without me goading you into it."

"I don't need you to tell me that," she blusters back at her best friend. Despite the good intentions, it is true that the incessant prying is beginning to grate on her nerves. This is genuinely the first time she has ever experienced these sorts of feelings for another human being. Hitomi's insertion into the mix just feels like an unnecessary breach in privacy. Although she recognizes, too, that Hitomi's contributions have brought her and Atsushi closer.

Rather than get defensive in response, Hitomi seems quite accustomed to such reactions. She even seems somewhat apologetic. "I don't mean to put my nose where it doesn't belong, but I think it would be a good opportunity for you. You haven't told him how you feel yet, have you? Maybe it's none of my business but he doesn't exactly seem like the type to bring it up on his own."

"I don't want to tell him."

This revelation leaves Hitomi nonplussed momentarily. "Wait, what? What do you mean you don't want to tell him?"

There are a million answers that Reira can offer in response but she gives none. Instead she shifts her gaze to the ground. In her mind, she can list them all in order. Personal insecurities, fear of rejection – they range from something typical of any high schooler to ones that belong to her alone.

"So, you aren't even going to mention your birthday to him," her best friend surmises. When she gives no response, Hitomi can only force out an elongated sigh. "Fine, okay, I guess as your friend I should respect that. But I think it's dumb all the same."

Those are the only words exchanged between the two of them. Hitomi leaves after clapping Reira on the shoulder, as though an act of reassurance. Little does she know that her words weigh heavily on Reira's mind. Self-doubt clouds her thoughts as she eventually drags herself back to class, well after the lunch hour has ended.

When she settles into her seat, Atsushi grants her a momentary glance but soon resumes his gaze on the teacher, gradually consuming one strand of licorice after the other. His endless supply of snack foods that he keeps in his backpack is almost admirable.

Reira almost entirely tunes out the lecture. Her mind seems to be elsewhere for the majority of lecture. And by the time the end of the day comes, she has nearly forgotten that she is the one on cleaning duty.

"If you want company, I can stay and supervise!" Hitomi offers.

"No thanks."

Both Atsushi and Himuro have to immediately head to the gym for practice, which leaves her alone with another classmate. Hitomi bids a hasty farewell the moment she receives a text from her boyfriend and Reira is left alone to her thoughts. And even she is not sure whether that is good or not. The more thinking she does, the more she seems to feed into her own anxiety.

Atsushi has never asked about her birthday and she has never thought to give it a mention, either. If she does not bring it up, there is little she can expect from him in turn. And even if she does bring it up, he may not see it as particularly important.

While completely preoccupied with these thoughts, she lags behind with her cleaning duty. It is growing late by the time she is completely finished. Atsushi should be finishing his practice soon, too, she assumes. Since they live in the same direction, it seems only natural to wait for him and go together.

As she is loitering at the school gate, the phone in her bag goes off with a text message alert. She has to dig through her books and pencils to finally find it. Only to discover, as anticlimactically as possible, that is from her mom. _"For your birthday, let's visit your dad's grave together. As a family."_

"As a family," she reads the last part out loud.

A follow-up text arrives just a moment later. _"You can bring Murasakibara-san with you, too!"_

At the mere mention, she hastily flips her phone shut and stuffs it into her bag. In consideration of the fact that she scarcely spends any time at home anymore, and when she does she is typically cooped up in her room, it results in an estranged relationship with her younger brother. He is ever-absent in their lives if only because of the pressure to be "man of the household." Reira thinks the very notion is silly. But there is something in her little brother's mind that is convinced that, if he could just be stronger or smarter, their family would not have to suffer financially.

"Reira-chin?"

She takes a sharp inhale as she slowly registers the fact that Atsushi is standing just beside her, chipping away at a stick of pocky while staring questioningly at her. "Oh, Atsushi-kun, finished with practice?"

His head bobs.

"I thought we could walk home together."

The moment she says that, his gaze falters. "But Muro-chin..." His voice trails off with the sound of approaching footsteps as Himuro comes sauntering over.

"Hey, ready to go – oh. Are you guys going home together?"

Reira immediately registers the meaning. Of course, considering how much she has monopolized Atsushi's time, it only makes sense that for once he would want to hangout with his best friend over her. Her heart sinks a little. But she forces on a smile nevertheless. "No, we're not. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. Have fun!"

Before they can interject and out of fear that even the slow-brained Atsushi will realize that she is acting a little weird, Reira hastily turns on her heel and starts out the gate at a brisk pace that eventually turns into a full out run. Ah, it feels nice – the wind whipping against her face and her ears filled only with the sound of her own echoing footsteps. But she is not particularly athletic and runs out of steam rather quickly, slowing to a walk just down the street from the school.

However, as she soon realizes, she has been chased. Because a heavy hand falls on her head, effectively stopping her mid-step, and turning her completely around. She almost stumbles from the motion, which leaves her dizzy.

"A-Atsushi-kun, what are you –"

"Walking home together," he interrupts. That impassive expression never leaves his face, although he surely had to run to catch up with her. He shows no signs of physical exertion. That is unsurprisingly given how athletic he is.

"But what about Himuro-kun?"

Atsushi does not answer and just shakes his head. Then he just starts walking ahead of her, all the while glancing back expectantly.

This is just another instance where he seems to know what she is thinking and acts accordingly. It is that kindness, that unspoken gentle way that he manages to support her where she needs it – that is what brings the tears to her eyes. Reira tries desperately to choke them back as she straightens herself and follows behind him.

"Atsushi-kun?"

"…."

"Thank you." The back of their hands bump as she reaches over. Although clumsy and awkward, she manages to entwine her fingers with his.


	7. Seven

**Author's Note:** You guys are so amazing. I am floored by the wonderful feedback you have all given. So I tried to get this out quickly. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Seven**

"Mom said you have a boyfriend now. He didn't want to come along?"

"I decided not to invite him," she answers back.

They are slowly ascending the steps leading to the cemetery together. Their mother is leading the way while they linger behind and slowly clamber in unison. In Reira's hands, she holds a folded kerchief with her latest confectionery attempt inside. They certainly pale in comparison to anything her father had ever made but she hopes that he appreciates the effort nonetheless.

"It has been a whole year," the blonde high schooler mumbles to herself, glancing over at her brother. He mirrors her in height, although his hair is the original raven black that hers would be if not for her insistence on dying it.

Those dark hazel eyes of his glance over at her as he considers the remark. "Do you think he would want you to spend your birthday like this?"

"More than my birthday, it is his death anniversary. And it isn't like we are coming here to mourn. We are coming to remember. He can wish me a happy birthday this way, too." Pretty words, although she is not sure how convinced that she is that they are true.

Just as they make it to the top of the steps, she can hear her phone vibrating with the arrival of a new text message. She immediately assumes that it is Hitomi. As a result she is a little surprised to discover the sender is Atsushi. _"You sick?"_ She can hardly suppress the snort of laughter that comes out when she sees how short and concise it is. Fitting for him. She has difficulty picturing it in her head – him trying to text with one hand and using the other to stuff his face full of sweets.

_ "It's my father's death anniversary."_ As soon as she answers, she tucks her phone back into her pocket. Almost as soon it is vibrating again and she is forced to fumble in trying to pull it back out again.

_"Muro-chin said your birthday is today."_

Reira must be making a strange face as her eyes reread that line several times, because her brother shoots her a questioning look. In the back of her mind, she wonders how Himuro would know such a thing. Though she imagines that the information has made its way to him by the ever-nosy Hitomi. Or otherwise Himuro is far more perceptive than Atsushi and thought to ask her. Either way, there is not much she can respond with.

_"Muro-chin and Hitomi-chin want to go to karaoke together tonight."_

Although she has not put much thought into what to do after visiting her father's grave, this does seem a promising way to spend her birthday. She smiles to herself as she texts back saying that it sounds like a good idea.

"You must really like that guy."

"Huh?" Dark brows peak in confusion in response to her brother's remark.

But the boy, younger by only two years, just smiles. It is one of the rare instances she can remember him making such an expression since the passing of their father. By nature her brother is a perfectionist and that has only worsened with the social expectation that he should be protecting his sister and mother. Too huge of a responsibility has been placed on his shoulders at a young age.

"That smile of yours is almost creepy, Yuta."

"I don't want to hear it from the person making perverted expression at her phone."

The bickering that ensues is reminiscent of the sibling rivalry they enjoyed back before their father passed. And it seems that, with the passage of time, they are all coming to terms together as a family. Handling the absence of a loved one is never easy but Reira finds herself relieved that the burden is softened by having other people to share it with. Their family may not enjoy the most healthy or financially stable setup, but she is happy to spend the morning of her birthday with them.

When night rolls around and she meets up with her small circle of friends for karaoke, she discovers Atsushi's reluctance to partake in any form of singing. He is too busy stuffing his face to actually want to stand up and do a song. The fun is left primarily to her – who, despite her poor cooking skills and suffering academics, can actually sing a tune well enough to earn applause from Hitomi and Himuro.

"I would ask if you aren't having fun, but I imagine this place is as good as any as long as you can eat."

Atsushi glances over at her, hand poised to deposit another potato chip into his mouth. He seems quite partial to them, although a glimpse at the logo on the bag tells her that this is a new flavor. No doubt he cycles through them.

Just for extra effect – to tease him – she plucks the chip from his fingers and tosses it into her mouth. Only to scrunch her whole face. "Ugh, what are these? They're gross. How can you eat this?"

"Hey, Himuro, you're pretty good," Hitomi pipes up.

He smiles pleasantly in turn. "Ogawa is better than me." Then suddenly, a thought seems to occur to him and he turns toward the two seated in the corner. "Hey, Ogawa, do you want to do a duet together?"

"Really? Okay, that sounds –"

As soon as she stands and starts to walk toward him, Atsushi's hand suddenly reaches out and grasps her wrist, yanking her back. No doubt more forcefully than he intends, since she is roughly plopped back down onto the sparsely cushioned couch.

"What was that for?!" she demands in a clipped voice.

Yet as soon as she gets a glimpse of his face, she purses her lips. In all the time that she has known Atsushi, he has never permitted her to see him looking irate. In fact, she has been nearly convinced that he does not experience anger. In this moment however, he seems to be sneering at Himuro.

"Do you and Murasakibara want to do one together, then?" Hitomi asks.

That seems out of the question, especially when he starts dragging Reira toward the door, leaving his half-empty bag of chips behind on the sofa. Puzzled as to his reasoning and subsequent actions, it is all she can do to follow along at his pace as they slip out into the hallway.

Almost as soon as the doors close behind them, Hitomi comments, "That was really sly of you, Himuro. You did that on purpose."

Out in the hallway, Reira manages to yank herself free of the hand that had been clutching her moments before. "Jeez, what are you doing, Atsushi-kun? If you didn't want me to sing with Himuro-kun, you could have just said so."

Almost like a child that has been chastised too harshly by their parents, he averts his eyes to the ground. He looks ashamed but it is difficult to tell much behind those stony eyes. However, he does seem to recognize the flaw to his approach. So this time, he offers his hand instead.

She grants him a questioning look but ultimately accedes and places her hand in his. Their fingers weave together and this time they walk side-by-side. Although not officially together in the dating sense, they certain draw attention from observers they pass and make their way down the hall. Being taller than most Japanese women, Reira is accustomed to curious glances anyways. But particularly beside Atsushi, they receive quite a bit of attention.

Atsushi ultimately leads her to a convenience store just down the street. It seems like an odd and abrupt place to just unceremoniously whisk her off to. And in fact, she has half a mind to lecture him about how rude it is to leave behind Himuro and Hitomi without a word of explanation. Although she assumes they probably understand even more than she does what this is all about.

"Wait," the lavender-haired man tells her as they stop in front of the automatic doors. He holds a hand in front of her face and then leaves her side to enter the building.

The confusion only builds at this point as she wonders what he can possibly want to get from the store that she has to come along. More snacks? Has he not already spent all of his allowance? It takes several repeated sighs later as she loiters there in a cold before he comes back out with two sacks stuffed to the brim with snacks.

"Are you done?" she asks impatiently with a particularly disgruntled expression on her face.

All of a sudden he starts digging out handfuls of the freshly purchased snacks and thrusts them into her arms. Reira nearly drops them as she struggles to catch the packaged treats. Meanwhile Atsushi starts shoveling out handful by handful and dumping them into her arms. It takes a lot of effort to try to juggle them all as they pile up.

"W-what are you doing, Atsushi-kun?!"

Once there are so many that they almost build a tower to the base of her chin, it appears that both sacks are empty. Although she is completely baffled as to the line of thought that brought them up to this point.

"...birthday."

"Eh?"

"Happy birthday."

The way he says that almost meekly is enough to melt the icy tone she has been using toward him. Although it is a little absurd that he is so hopeless to think that, of all things, she wants a mountain of snacks for her birthday. She supposes this is the most clear way for Atsushi to go about expressing how he feels.

"Thanks," she says finally. "But I don't think I can carry all of these back home." Judging from the expression that Atsushi is making as she says that, his focus is already on how he wants to be the one to devour them. For that, she has to appreciate that he is actually willing to sacrifice his snack allowance in favor of presenting her a gift. Even if that very gift is the thing that he wants for himself. "Help me put them back in the sacks and I'll share with you."

"Okay." It does not take any haggling to make that deal.

By the time they have sorted out the sweets that had almost piled up enough to engulf her, half an hour has already passed. She wonders if Hitomi and Himuro are even still in the room doing karaoke. Have they already gone home? "I better contact Hitomi and Himuro."

"Let's go."

Again he wants to lead her around without informing her beforehand of what is on his mind. But at least for today, she supposes she can make no qualms for it since he is usually the one going along obediently with her whims. "Okay. You have somewhere you want to go?"

"Yeah."

Perhaps realizing that he has purchased too much to expect her to carry the two stuffed plastic bags by herself, Atsushi takes one and leaves her to carry the other. This gives him the use of his other hand to start stuffing his mouth, predictable as ever.

Since the walk seems like it is going to be a long one, Reira thinks of it as a good opportunity to ask about earlier. "Hey, honestly speaking, why did you drag me out of there at the exact moment that Himuro-kun wanted to sing together?"

Rather than say anything, he just peers over at her and then quietly looks away.

Maybe a more direct question is required, so she tries again. Although the words are a bit more difficult to push out. "Were you... jealous?"

"Mm," he gives a short nod.

This seems to build up to the next question that she has been afraid of asking for fear of the answer. But having come this far, she knows she will not have the nerves to ask again if she does not take the opportunity now. "Do... do you like me?"

"Yeah."


	8. Eight

**Author's Note: **I changed my chapter six note to reflect that Himuro will be a 1st year in this story, even though that deviates from the canon. Thanks for all the feedback on that and for all the lovely reviews. This story is only going to be two more chapters long (10 Chapters total) because I have a Kise story ready to post soon and am working on an Akashi one. (So I want to write about the other characters as well!)

** Aira -** I guess you have a point there! Well, I meant his position as 1st year or second year doesn't have much impact to the story. Himuro is actually my favorite side character along Kasamatsu, so! :)

* * *

**Eight**

"Hm? If you're waiting for–"

"Actually, you are the one I wanted to talk to, Himuro-kun. Do you have a moment?" This is the only way she can think to approach him, as he is always the first to come out of the gym while Atsushi – as is typical of him – lags behind.

The dark-haired boy seems to regard her quizzically but gives a nod of consent. "Okay? What about?"

Again Reira finds herself resorting to the nervous tic she has, wringing her hands as she fumbles for the words that she wants to use. "That is, I heard Atsushi-kun's birthday is in a few days from now. I thought you would know for sure. And I didn't want to ask him."

"Yeah, it is."

"Um, actually, I was wondering if you–"

A rather large hand suddenly clamps down on the top of her head, forcing her to stumble back a couple of steps as Atsushi appears and inserts himself between her and his teammate. For being such a laidback individual, he certainly has no qualms about drawing a line between teamwork on the court and his personal life.

"Atsushi-kun, that was really unnecessary," she grumbles from behind him.

He turns toward her and presents a broken off piece of the bar of chocolate that is apparently his latest snack.

Reira cheekily snatches it out of his hands and tucks it into her mouth. The sweet, smooth sensation that rolls across her tongue brings a contented smile on her face. "You guys are still hard at practice, hm? I guess the Winter Cup is coming up really soon."

"That's right. You are going to come watch, aren't you?"

"Yeah. It's the sport that Atsushi-kun plays in, so of course I would come see him in a match. I'm actually pretty excited to see him play."

"I don't particularly like basketball," the person in question mumbles as he snaps off another piece of chocolate and chews gradually before swallowing.

She has heard as much from him before but even Reira cannot bring herself to believe that Atsushi is so disenchanted with basketball that there is no part of it that gets his blood pumping. Certainly he has an innate talent that has allowed him to excel without much difficulty. But there is a part of her that thinks, given the right opportunity against a challenging opponent, even he could change his mind. Perhaps it is because Reira is of the optimistic mindset that no one can be involved in something for too long if they truly dislike it.

"Oh!" she exclaims suddenly, whipping her phone out to double check the time. "I promised Hitomi that we would meet up to do some shopping and karaoke. I'll see both of you tomorrow, 'kay?" Giving a hasty wave, she darts off quickly without pausing to hear a word from the two of them. It is one of the few days in a long time that she will not be accompanied by Atsushi to her mother's bakery.

But with his birthday growing so close, she finds herself struggling to decide upon an appropriate gift. That is where Hitomi comes in. Although Reira had been hoping to probe Himuro for some ideas. That conversation was cut prematurely short. No matter, she figures, because she thinks that Hitomi may be more help anyways.

It is common enough knowledge that Atsushi likes anything related to sweets. But that is something he has in almost constant supply by himself. She wants something more. Something that only she can gift to him.

When she relays this to Hitomi, the other girl is wearing a cat-like smirk. "You are so cheesy and corny underneath, aren't you? That fits your tsundere persona perfectly."

"Shut up. I hate you."

"Case in point."

They have stopped briefly at a fast food restaurant for an energy refill. Although Reira has hardly poked at her food. And while this is not something entirely new, it does seem to elicit some concern on behalf of Hitomi.

"You aren't going to eat some more?" she asks, eyeing the unwrapped hamburger that Reira has only taken several bites of. "I know you don't appreciate my prying, but I thought you had pretty much recovered from your eating disorder. You aren't trying to diet suddenly because you want to be with Murasakibara right?"

Reira smiles despite herself. Hearing all this coming from Hitomi is something she can tolerate. The same lecture coming from her mother would not be so well-received. But that is a result of having Hitomi as a constant support even as she struggled with the worst of it. "Sorry to worry you, but no. I have been doing really good for the past five months. Sometimes I just don't have much of an appetite still. Nothing to fret over."

"Murasakibara doesn't know anything about it, does he?"

Rumors have been circulating around the school since the start of the year. She looked her absolute thinnest back then. It was the peak of her struggle. And she can imagine that despite ignoring most of what people say, he must have heard something. "He probably does."

"I meant, if he has heard anything from you. Not that I am trying to say you have any obligation to tell him."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't told him anything." The subject has always seemed unnecessary to bring up. Especially because she fears that it could affect his obsessive snacking. Telling him just seems like laying on an excessive and unnecessary guilt trip.

Hitomi suddenly claps her hands together. "Well, forget about it then. More importantly, his birthday is in two days, right? We have no time to waste. Since you missed an opportunity to have Himuro weigh in his opinion, we'll just have to figure out something ourselves. Starting out, do you have any ideas?"

"Not a thing."

"You're useless."

Reira chuckles in response. "Well, that's not entirely true. I don't have much money so it would be good if it was something I could make. Although I am not really a crafty kind of person... and I can't really cook much either."

"So basically you just said that you want to make something because it's cheaper but you have no skills in making things so in other words, you're screwed."

"Basically."

"I can see we are making a lot of progress." A sigh passes through Hitomi's lips. She draws a finger across her chin, gaze wandering around the restaurant before coming to a pause as she spots someone entering. "Hey, what about making him a scarf?"

"In case you missed the part where I said that I am not the crafty kind of person, should I remind you of the last time I tried to do anything like that with my hands?" They can both recall, vividly, in their middle school days, the time Reira attempted to sew something for her first boyfriend. The incident ended with a bandaid on every finger.

"That's okay, you can come over to my house this time. Although it might still not work out so maybe you should plan something as a backup. I don't know, if you don't really have much money then doesn't this seem like a nice gesture? He seems the type to neglect to buy something like that himself anyways. And hey, since I came up with something, let me have the rest of your burger."

More than willing to surrender the half-eaten food item, Reira passes it over without a fuss. Hitomi almost immediately begins chowing down despite the fact that it is most likely already cold. For a few moments, Reira just silently observes, remaining pensive. But then she finally says, "Atsushi-kun said he liked me the day of my birthday."

Hitomi almost chokes as she tries to swallow. "W-what? You're just telling me this now?"

"Well, he never clarified if it was more than friends or not."

"Normally friends don't spend that much time together and hold hands," she points out in return. "Anyways, so even if he didn't clarify, you did tell him that you like him, right?"

At that, Reira gives a rueful smile. "I know you'll be disappointed but no, I didn't tell him. Actually, I was thinking of being straightforward and confessing on his birthday when I give him his present. Seems like this has been a long time coming, but..."

"Who cares, you two have been going at your own pace, right? Nothing else matters. If you feel like it is the right time, then you should go for it."

This advice almost comes at a surprise if only because it seems more typical for Hitomi to just blindly urge her on without much consideration for her reservations. She gives a grateful smile. "Thanks, I am glad to have your support. And I will let you know how it goes."

Licking her fingers clean, Hitomi gives a sharp nod. "That's right, that's right. Remember this if you ever get famous. Anyways, why don't we go ahead and go to my house so you can start on it? If you really want to try making something."

"Sure. Your mom will have her work cut out for her, but I'll try my best."

Easier said than done, as it turns out. For as much of a skilled seamstress that Hitomi's mother turns out to be, Reira finds the task twice as hopeless. Yet she pours enough effort into it that at least by the time she needs to be heading home, she has a solid start on something that at least may end up looking like a proper scarf in the end.

But by the next day when she arrives to class and settles in her seat, at least four of her fingers already have bandages in them. Something that does not go entirely unnoticed by Atsushi when he arrives and occupies the desk immediately beside her. Despite his focus on the cookies that he is slowly consuming, his eyes linger on her hands long enough to earn her attention.

Reira hurriedly tucks them under her to desk to hide them from view. "Atsushi-kun, your birthday is tomorrow, right? Do you have anything planned?"

His eyes roll up, as though a glance at the ceiling will reveal an answer he is not already aware of. And she cannot even begin to fathom how this question can be thought provoking enough that he has to bide his time with another bite from the cookie in his hands before he actually delivers an answer. "Nope, nothing."

"Then let's go somewhere together." Hesitantly, she adds on, "There's something I'd like to tell you."

Atsushi just gives a solid nod before turning his full attention back to the bag of cookies that he has already nearly finished off. He seems to say to himself, "I need to go buy more snacks." But a glance into his wallet is telling enough that he will be scraping by for the rest of the week trying to supply that sweet tooth of his.

"If you want something to eat, why not ask Ogawa?" Himuro says in passing as he moves to take his seat up at the front.

"Yeah, I don't that's a good idea, Himuro-kun," she calls back after him. "You can say that because you haven't tasted anything I have made yet."

Despite the self-denigrating comment that she makes, Atsushi gazes over at her almost imploringly. "I like them."

Baffled by that sudden statement, she arches a brow. "Ha? Are you saying you like my cooking?"

He nods.

Perhaps overeating all the time has led to a malfunction with his taste buds, because she knows for a fact that she has not inherited the baking skills of either of her parents. Her only talent lies in mathematics and cosmetics, oddly enough. Neither of those is particularly applicable to a kitchen setting.

"F-fine. If you like them, then I can make you some for your birthday at least."

Although it is embarrassing to say as much and she largely tries to avoid his gaze after saying that, but when she does get a glimpse of his face, he seems to be almost smiling.


	9. Nine

**Author's Note:** One more chapter, I am almost really sad that this story is over and yet excited to be posting others. I really love Atsushi-kun he is such an amazing character. Reira has been really fun for me to write, too. Thank you guys again so much for all the nice reviews. Especially for those who have stuck with me through the first chapter, you have encouraged me so much. :D

One more chapter to go!

**Aira** - I actually never thought of pairing up Tatsuya and Hitomi. If the story was going to be longer, I would seriously consider writing them in as a couple. Alas... ._.

**Kusahime - **Thank you so much for the kind words. I'm really relieved that people like Reira and Hitomi so well - I tried to make them seem realistic and likeable at the same time. ;3

* * *

**Nine**

"Amusement park?" Initially his expression contorts a little – perhaps out of confusion or distaste, she is not really sure. But he returns to his normal stoic facade as he seems to realize the presence of food stands in their current location.

A peal of laughter escapes her lips as she holds out a package toward him, wrapped decoratively. "Here, open this before you start hopping from place to place buying things to eat." By the way that she holds it, he can see that every finger at this point has been covered in a bandage. Some fingers even have several layers – a testament to the difficulty level in comparison with her ability.

Atsushi seems to stare at her for a moment before accepting it and gingerly drawing a finger through the creases of the packaging to open it in the least messy way imaginable. His eyes widen upon seeing the scarf – a modest white color with a simplistic design.

Reira reaches toward it and slowly unfurls it before pushing herself up on her tiptoes to be able to reach around his shoulders and drape it. "Winter is getting close so it's going to start being a lot colder out. You need to make sure to take care of yourself, right? I am looking forward to seeing you play in the competition."

His much larger hands encircle her comparatively smaller ones as he seems to inspect the damage sustained in the process of sewing the gift. Perhaps it is concern in his eyes – behind that impassive mask, it is difficult to be sure.

She quickly withdraws her hands, hiding them behind her back. "I'm not very good at that kind of stuff so it took a lot of effort. You better treasure it." When all she receives in response is a nod, she nudges him in the side and points toward the theme park they are standing in front of. "Well, what are we waiting for? It's still early in the evening so let's go have fun."

Although he appears not to be terribly enthusiastic about the rides, his interest does not wane in the least even as they bounce from shop to shop with various assortments of snacks. Reira half-wonders if he has never been here before, given that he seems like a kid on Christmas morning. But that is the very part of him that is endearing.

By the time he has several sacks cradled in one arm and is slowly lessening his supply by using the other hand to pop various treats into his mouth, there is only a little time to be spent on the rest of the amusement park. It seems a little silly, she supposes, given that most people come to enjoy the rides and Atsushi's only interest lies in how many snacks he can obtain.

"Um, Atsushi-kun?"

Considering his mouth is too full to make out a single word, he just glances over at her.

"Before we leave... I'd like to go on the Ferris Wheel."

"Okay," he says immediately after swallowing.

By the time they make it to the long, winding line that leads to the aforementioned attraction, Atsushi has largely devoured the last of the snacks that he could afford. And by the end when he has nothing left, he almost looks as though he wants to step out of the line to finish emptying his wallet in one of the stores. Despite his penchant for snacks, however, he patiently remains in the line, moving along beside her as the distance between their point in the line and the attraction gradually lessens.

Some time during the period that they are loitering there, something bumps into Atsushi's legs with a noisy thud, followed by a squeak. "Wow, mister, you're super tall!" It appears to be a six or seven year-old child, whose eyes light up as he cranes his neck to peer up at Atsushi.

Reira kneels down to be at eye level with the little boy. "He sure is tall, isn't he? He might not look like it but he's apparently a really good basketball player, too. Pretty impressive, huh?"

The awe on the child's face earns a small giggle from Reira as he nods emphatically. "You're pretty tall too, Lady. Are you his girlfriend?"

"H-huh?!" She gapes in response, trying desperately to formulate some kind of appropriate answer. Immediately she waves her hands defensively. "N-no, kiddo, you got it all wrong, actually we're just–"

Before she can finish her sentence, Atsushi plants a hand on top of her head, effectively silencing her as he speaks up. "That's right."

Reira's facial expression freezes as the temperature of her cheeks skyrockets. But despite blushing furiously at his flippant acceptance of the boy's misunderstanding, she cannot find the sense to move a single muscle and instead sits there dumbfounded as the little boy glances up at Atsushi.

"Mister, your girlfriend is really pretty."

"Yeah."

By now her heart is thumping so loudly that it nearly drowns out everything else that follows. It seems as though someone further ahead in the line has called out to the little boy and he is forced to make his way back to where his parents are. But in the wake of his departure, she can still hardly find the strength to stand up straight.

"Reira-chin?" Atsushi pokes at her forehead, as though he did not just nonchalantly confirm a relationship between them and make an indirect comment on her looks. Both of which he has never done previously.

While she wants to ask him, she cannot find the words to properly address her confusion. But she does at least manage to stand up – facing away from him this time to hide her embarrassment. They move forward inch by inch and she feels dizzier the closer they come to actually getting on the ride. Although that is most likely because she is trying to summon all her courage to demand for him to explain the words he just spoke.

A quick glance back in his direction is telling enough that he apparently does not think much of what was spoken. He seems as stone-faced as ever. Reira deflates as she thinks that maybe that was a bunch of nonsense to shut the kid up – that maybe Atsushi thought it would be easier than explaining.

"No, no, idiot," she grumbles to herself, knocking a fist against her forehead. Pointless speculation and worrying is worthless at this point. Reira has been planning to make her confession on the Ferris Wheel anyways.

Once they board the ride and find themselves sitting across from each other, Reira discovers that her nerves have only grown that much worse. Especially as she finds herself looking directly into Atsushi's face. She ends up wringing her hands nervously as the ride jerks and starts lifting them.

One deep breath later and she has mostly steeled herself. Her hands come to rest in her lap in the form of tight fists as she shifts her gaze to Atsushi's shoes. They are far easier to look at then the disinterested expression that he is currently wearing. "S-so, did you have fun today?"

"Mm." Although she is not looking up at him, she can imagine him giving a nod.

"Were you just going with the flow again earlier, when that kid asked if I was your girlfriend?" Since he does not answer immediately, she chances a glance up at his face. But Atsushi only stares back at her. "To be honest, Atsushi-kun, for a long time now... I have really liked you. A-and I know you said 'yes' when I asked if you like me but... I don't know if your 'like' is the same as mine."

Ah, crap. Since his gaze is so intense, she has just started to ramble. Embarrassed, she cuts herself short and stares back at him expectantly. But there comes no answer. Is he thinking it over? Somehow she just desperately wants some kind of reaction.

And finally he says, "I like you." But that sentence alone is devoid of anything concrete to reassure her.

Fed-up with running in circles, she suddenly leans forward in her seat and reaches over toward him. Grasping at the very scarf she made for him, Reira yanks his face toward her. "If you aren't going to say it outright then... do you mind if I kiss you?"

Rather than answer with words, he closes the few inches between them and in an instant their lips are crushed together. At first, she is a little shocked that he is the one initiating. But as soon as she feels the probing warmth of his tongue slipping into her mouth, her eyes slide shut. And while they are connected, the taste of strawberries and chocolate briefly lingers on her tastebuds. It is strange, not unlikeable, and leaves her craving for more.

The bliss and sense of euphoria that comes with their locked lips lasts only until the Ferris Wheel comes to a stop again, at which point Atsushi breaks away. Their time on the ride is already almost up.

Atsushi slowly wipes away a tendril of spit that seems to have clung to the surface of his lips. "Ah," he mumbles to himself, loud enough for her to hear, "Reira-chin tastes really sweet."

"I-idiot!" she shouts back at him, pushing a hand to his chest to force him back into his seat. "Don't make comments like that. It's embarrassing!"

By the time it is their turn to disembark, Atsushi extends his hand. This time she takes it with a grin and no hint of hesitation. The night's air does not feel quite so cool when walking side-by-side. And while their date has drawn to an end, Atsushi makes the offer to walk her home.

In the morning when they arrive at school and take their seats, amidst the chaos shortly before the first bell rings, Atsushi shows up wearing his scarf. It draws out an embarrassed smile from Reira – happy that he has taken her words to heart and is treasuring it.

"Nice scarf, Murasakibara, where'd you get it?" a classmate asks suddenly.

"Girlfriend," he answers, without a hint of the mortification she feels when he says it so straightforwardly.

"You have a girlfriend?"

Atsushi, nonchalant as ever, nods and points over at where Reira is currently sitting.

"Oh? It's finally official?" Himuro remarks from a few seats upfront. "Well, take good care of him, Ogawa." The way he grins at her like it has nothing to do with him would usually sour her mood but she can hardly hold back a smile.

Hitomi, who has apparently just arrived, marches straight up to Reira and claps her on the back a little harder than needed – enough to leave the blonde-haired female completely breathless. "Good job, good job. I knew you could do it."

"I don't think this is something I need you to compliment me over," Reira chokes back to her best friend.

"So now that it's official, I guess you'll be going every day for the Winter Cup competition, huh?"

Reira nods. "My mom agreed to donate some of her baked good to the team so I'll be taking them there."

"Just be forthright, you're going to cheer on Murasakibara, right?"

At the mention of his name, he peers over at her expectantly.

"W-what are you giving me that look for?" Reira huffs in exasperation as she catches his eyes. "Of course I'm going to cheer Atsushi-kun on, too."

His gaze averts for a moment as he digs his hand into his schoolbag and produces a chocolate bar, which he reaches over and sets down on her desk. Upon closer inspection, Reira realizes that it is the exact same brand and flavor as he offered on the first day that they ever interacted. When she had been standing in front of a convenience corner, cheek swollen, having just broken up with her boyfriend. And this reminds her of the comfort that he had provided her at that time.

She looks at him curiously but he has just resumes his normal snacking. But she is sure that him getting this chocolate bar for her is no coincidence. That is a memory that both of them will carry for a long time to come.


	10. Ten

**Author's Note:** Okay so here is the final chapter! I will post the first chapter of the Kise story tomorrow night. Thank you guys for all the wonderful support and feedback you have given on this story. I know I say that every chapter but my appreciation cannot be overstated. Also I have a poll up for who you would like to see after Kise. I already have some stuff written up for Akashi and Aomine, although I have a good idea for Midorima as well.

* * *

**Ten**

"Two straight matches so far without the other team getting any points. I'm really impressed with our basketball team. You looked really cool out there, too, Atsushi-kun." She grins at him as she settles down to sit on the bench where he has been resting before their next match, munching away at a stick of pocky. "Himuro-kun told me this next match might be a little difficult. I hear his friend from America is on the other team, and one of your old teammates from Teikou is there too."

Despite the mention of playing against someone he knows, Atsushi does not display any anxiety about the upcoming match. Indeed, he seems too enamored in his snacks that she almost wonders if he is even listening at all.

"Well, of course I want you to win either way. But I hope that this match can be a challenge for you."

He peers over at her, as though those words seem strange to him.

Reira grins back. "Someday I'd really like to hear you say you like basketball."

That comment is completely ignored, as expected. But they do not have much time left for idle chatter. It is about time for him to be returning to the locker room. No doubt they need to meet prior to the warm-up for the match.

"Okay, well, I'll be in the stands watching."

Just as she moves to excuse herself, he reaches up and grabs her hand. As Reira turns to face him, he stands and takes her by the shoulders. In just a moment later their lips connect and again she loses herself in the caress of his tongue. At least until she realizes that this is still in public, at which point she abruptly breaks away.

"Y-you're going a little too far, you know!" she grouches. "If you wanted something for good luck, you could just ask. Like a normal person!"

"But it tastes good."

Her mouth gapes. "L-like I said, you can't say stuff like that! It's inappropriate!"

Suddenly a large hand starts to ruffle the hair on her head, leaving the carefully groomed strands entirely disheveled. But just as she is about to spout off complaints at him for his actions, he tells her, "I'll crush them." That confidence of his is most likely not misplaced. Although she does feel that his words do not at all match his typical laid-back attitude.

As soon as he has expressed this sentiment, however, he leaves her behind to try to comb down the flyaway strands that have been left in the wake of his awkward show of affection. Reira huffs to herself as she stomps off toward the stands. But for all her irritation, she is still smiling even as the two of them walk in completely opposite directions.

It is like sitting on pins and needles waiting for this match – which is apparently highly anticipated on all sides. Even though Reira is not particularly a sports fan, even she can feel the pressure. The tension is particularly thick between Atsushi and a man that he seems to direct some words to from the opposing team. And the one that Himuro exchanges words with must be the friend that he has talked about from overseas.

The tip off turns out anticlimactic, if only because the whistle blows on Atsushi for a jumper violation. He earns a harsh rebuke from each of his teammates, evident from the glares they direct toward him. Although, as nonchalant as ever, he brushes off their criticism.

The battle between the two opposing teams escalates as the match progress. Even if she does not understand the intricacies of basketball, the score is telling as the two battle it out. It is a struggle on either side. And for the first time that she has ever seen on court, Atsushi actually ends up on the offensive. Despite how lumbering he is – which might lead one to believe he would be almost oafish – he turns out to be surprisingly agile.

No matter how impressed she is as the scores gradually change and points accumulate on either side, sometime during the fourth quarter, a timeout is called for Yosen. Reira finds herself worrying a bit, if only because the way Atsushi slumps gives her the impression that he has been completely deflated by his inability to stop the enemy team and crush them as he had promised.

Fiery words are exchanged, of which she is unable to discern any particulars. But judging by how Himuro charges up to Atsushi and swings a fist, things must be pretty heated. Her breath catches in the back of her throat as she watches.

Rather than give up as she might have feared he would do, Atsushi stands back on his feet. And this time, with his hair tied back, reenters the game with a sense of renewed determination. Reira can feel herself relax, seeing that. From this point she feels completely helpless. But seeing them, she understands how much basketball is a part of Atsushi – and how pivotal Himuro is as a best friend and teammate.

With Yosen still in the lead, they head into the last minute of the game. Everyone watches with bated breath. The tide of the game can still turn easily. It is anyone's guess as to who will walk away the winner. She chants hopefully under her breath but it is all up to those on the court by now.

At only twenty seconds remaining, the gap is closed and they sit nearly side-by-side. Unable to stand any longer, Reira takes to her feet and uncharacteristically joins in the cheering of the crowd. Below, despite Atsushi's counter and subsequent attempt to guard, the other team scores again and manages to pass Yosen in the point count. Only four seconds to go.

Himuro manages to pass the ball to Atsushi and it seems as though Yosen may narrowly take the game. But for some reason, poised to dunk the ball, Atsushi ends up unable to make the jump. This allows for a member of the other team to take a leap and knock the ball free from his hands, just as the buzzer blares throughout the building. Yosen loses by one point margin.

Atsushi seems to take the loss particularly hard, earning some reassurance from both Himuro and the team's captain, whose hand he bats away. And maybe it is just a trick of the light, but even from this distance, Reira is pretty sure she can see some tears in his eyes.

Her shoulders slump in relief as she resumes her seat. The tension is slowly leaving, and in its wake a calm overcomes her. "I'm glad," she says. "Maybe it's good for Atsushi-kun to lose sometimes, too." For someone with seemingly endless talent in basketball, perhaps a loss can bring them renewed resolve. She certainly hopes so, because Reira is convinced that despite his protests, Atsushi does not really hate basketball.

It is only a little later that she manages to catch up with him outside the locker room, after the team has had the opportunity to cool off a bit. The next match is already starting and Reira thinks that he might be interested in at least observing. But when she sees him, he does not seem particularly interested in meeting her gaze.

"Jerk," she enunciates the word slowly as she plants a fist gently against his chest. "Don't look so disheartened. I like the uncool Atsushi-kun that was out there today a lot better than the one I've seen in any of the past matches."

He furrows his brows at her, as though he isn't sure whether this is something he wants to hear or not.

"There will be more opportunities in the future, right? But I'm sure your team and Himuro-kun already told you as much. How about going to watch the next match? Ah, you probably don't have any more snacks. We can buy–"

She is interrupted mid-sentence by a sloppy and short kiss. "Next time," Atsushi tells her as he pulls away, "I'll win."

"Of course you will." She gives him a steely look before reaching for his hand and weaving their fingers. "Now where should we go?"

"I need to buy more snacks."

"Yeah, yeah, I meant besides that. When do you ever not need more snacks?"

The look that he gives her when she says that immediately makes her blush. Almost as though she can read exactly what he is thinking by his facial expression.

"Y-you better not be having perverted thoughts!"

He playfully bumps her shoulder with his arm without specifically saying anything in response. And from there on they continue their snarky teasing, with Reira always being the more verbal of the two. The whole way their hands remain connected, and the smile on her face mirrors his.


End file.
